


Hush

by queenchiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (๑•́ ω •̀๑), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cigarettes, Coping with Cigarettes, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Physical Therapist! Hajime, Praise Kink, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Smoking, Stress, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, and hajime is the perfect man for the job, hope you like it, iwaoi - Freeform, kinda not really, oikawa just needs someone who treasures him, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchiara/pseuds/queenchiara
Summary: "Kiss, kiss baby,""Hush, hush baby."Or in which Iwaizumi comforts Oikawa as coming out suddenly doesn't happen as he had planned.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I had taken all my previous fanfictions off of AO3 and this is my "first" one after starting afresh. I hope you like it and if there are any grammatical issues please let me know. I'm very shy about this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> (๑•́ ω •̀๑) - chiara

Oikawa closed the door of his father's apartment. His eyes wide open, and tracing over the features of the revolted faces that his parents carried. His mother looked away, shame burning in her eyes as he pleadingly scanned her. Every ounce of him was screaming to regain his parent's love, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Iwaizumi, who had waited so long, so long for Oikawa to do exactly this. With trembling hands he shut the door softly; and thus, proceeding with pulling out a slightly crushed cigarette pack, and fishing those “cancer sticks” out.  
  
He pulled out a lighter, with his name and Iwaizumi's engraved into it, and ugly small aliens that they'd drawn together back in high school. Oikawa's phone buzzed, it was Iwaizumi. Sighing, he returned the phone into his hoodie pouch and lit his cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he felt the light burn as the smoke ran down his throat and blossomed into his lungs. He forgot how long he kept the smoke in his lungs until his eyes watered and he shakily exhaled. He soon lost track as to where he was walking, quietly following the old path leading down to the riverbank, he settled onto the grass and laid on the floor. His eyes stretched over the large expanse of the sky and traced the constellations that he had learned by heart as a kid. He pressed the burned down of the cigarette bud onto his arm, wincing slightly at the burn and embracing the rush of pain before dropping the remains on the grass.  
  
His sweater now smelled like smoke and Iwaizumi; probably his favourite combination. He smelled the sweet and spicy tinge of Iwaizumi's cologne and snuggled into the hood of the hoodie as he breathed in Iwaizumi's scent. Suddenly, the reality started to kick in, and Oikawa's shoulders began to shake as he sobbed into the sweater. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time. It was almost 12 pm. Iwaizumi surely was waiting for him, as he unlocked his phone, he finally saw 3 messages from Hajime.  


 

 **From Hajime (（*＾3＾）/～♡): 22:32**  
  
Oikawa, where are you? You should be done by now. Text me when you see this. I'll pick you up so don't take the train.  
  
_Delivered at 22:32_

 

  
**From Hajime (（*＾3＾）/～♡): 22:58**  
  
Hey trashkawa, are you alright? I'm getting worried. Did it go well?  
  
_Delivered at 22:58_

  
  
**From Hajime (（*＾3＾）/～♡): 23:38**  
  
Tooru. Please, where are you? I know somethings wrong. Your sister told me it didn't go well. Please don't do anything rash. I'm here for you, and I'm on my way to Miyagi. I'll call you when I'm here. It'll be okay. We'll be okay.  
  
_Delivered at 23:58_

  
  
The messages turned from “delivered”, to “read at 23:54”. Sighing,  Tooru wrote him a brief reply.  


 

 **To Hajime (（*＾3＾）/～♡): 23:54**  
  
I'm at the riverbank.  
  
_Delivered at 23:55_

  
  
Fishing out another cigarette, he lit it again and slowly lifted himself up. This head felt dizzy from the smoke, and he felt emotionally drained from the crying. He watched at the burning ashes of the tip of the cigarette; fascinated by the underlying red edge, and pressed the ashes onto his thigh, watching as a couple of the ashes pressed little burns into his leg. Taking another drag, he blew the smoke up high, watching how it faded into the evening sky. As his 3rd cigarette this night burned down, he fished out another. It was the last in the pack, and  Oikawa placed it between his lips and watched the small flame from the lighter envelope the white paper of the cigarette. He flinched as the flame licked his thumb, but left it there. He watched, as his finger began to hiss, and he welcomed the warmth. It countered the cold night, and after a moment, he let loose the switch on the lighter and placed his sore thumb into his mouth.  
  
He heard the crunching of the gravel and felt the lights of what could only be Hajime's Jeep. He heard the car door slam shut, and visibly winced.  
  
"God damn it Oikawa, how many have you smoked?" Iwaizumi asked as he stared at the couple of buds lying on the grass next to Tooru. "And what is this?" He snatched up Oikawa's milky wrist, seeing the small little burns. Sighing, Iwaizumi softly ran his thumb over the marks and pulled Oikawa into his arms. "I was so worried," Hajime whispered in his arms. Hajime smelled heavenly, a combination of their laundry detergent, the musky and spicy cologne, and an underlying hint; that, Oikawa decided could've only come from Hajime smoking. He had tried to cover it up with cologne, but Oikawa knew. Leaning up, he pressed their lips together, and Oikawa whimpered lightly at the comforting touch of his boyfriend. He tasted the remains of the cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Laughing lightly, "aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite Iwa-chan. I can taste the smoke on your lips." Frowning, Iwaizumi almost smacked Oikawa for his remark.  
  
"I was worried about you." Smiling slightly, Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi like he was the only thing he had. "Let's go home Tooru. I'll show you how much they'll regret having said these things to such a wonderful person." Oikawa blushed and whimpered slightly, at the usually, uncommon compliment and almost lost the strength in his knees as Iwaizumi pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> iwaizumi is so precious, i love my man .//.


End file.
